Dance
by Twin Sun Leader
Summary: Elle n'a jamais vu quelqu'un bouger comme cela, pour le plaisir du mouvement lui-même, comme si l'immobilité était un état à éviter à tout prix, que chaque geste était une conversation avec la gravité.


_Réponse à un prompt de chonaku sur un kink meme sur Livejournal : Cassandra Cain + Dick - dance - Quelque chose autour de "Dick est un acrobate et Cass sait danser et lire le langage du corps", ça n'a pas besoin d'être du ship, juste un moment entre les deux._

* * *

Bruce est la première personne du clan qu'elle rencontre, celui qui la voit, la comprend. Celui qui lui donne une chance et change tout pour elle. Sous certains aspects ils sont très semblables, et Cassandra apprend tant bien que mal à décoder ses silences, à interpréter sa retenue ; trouve petit à petit sa place au sein de ce nouvel environnement. Elle se découvre des goûts, des avis n'ayant rien à voir avec les missions. Elle apprend à travailler en équipe : Batman, Robin. Nightwing.

Nightwing est une découverte. Elle n'a jamais vu quelqu'un bouger comme cela, pour le plaisir du mouvement lui-même, comme si l'immobilité était un état à éviter à tout prix, que chaque geste était une conversation avec la gravité. Elle connaît la satisfaction d'étirer ses muscles, de pousser son corps au delà des ses capacités, le rush des endorphines. Nightwing - Dick - lui apprend autre chose.  
Elle l'observe d'abord par curiosité, intriguée par la différence entre son style et celui de Bruce, la manière dont ce qu'elle considérerait normalement comme des gestes inutiles ne l'en rendent pas moins dangereux ou efficace ; puis par fascination, tant le plaisir qu'il met dans ses exercices est sensible, presque contagieux malgré toute les leçons de sa jeunesse qui devraient lui faire mépriser toute démonstration si peu utilitaire. Mais elle aime le regarder bouger, se rend-elle compte, elle aime son sourire facile et le plaisir évident qu'il retire de ses acrobaties, le jeu qu'il met parfois dans leurs affrontements, quand ils se sont entraînés durement ou quand la nuit a été trop calme. Il n'en est pas pour autant plus facile à lire que Bruce, parfois même moins, mais sa présence est… confortable, suppose-t-elle. Ce n'est pas quelque chose auquel elle est accoutumée, pas plus que ne l'est le frémissement d'intérêt qu'elle ressent parfois en sa présence. Elle ne savait pas que l'on pouvait retirer du plaisir à voir quelqu'un d'autre simplement être.  
"Tu ne t'es jamais entraînée sur de la musique ?", demande-t-il un jour. A son geste de tête négatif il ne dit rien de plus, mais lors de leur session suivante au gymnase il allume des haut-parleurs dont elle n'avait jamais remarqué l'existence.  
La musique est quelque chose de rythmé, avec beaucoup de percussions, dont elle se souvient avoir parfois entendu les échos s'échappant d'un commerce ou d'une fenêtre entrouverte lors des patrouilles.  
A son haussement de sourcils interrogatif, Dick lui fait un clin d'oeil malicieux.  
"Fais ta routine habituelle", conseille-t-il avant de commencer à s'étirer.  
Cass obtempère, et découvre que la musique impose naturellement son rythme à ses gestes, qu'elle glisse inconsciemment les pas de ses katas d'échauffement sur le tempo de la batterie. Une chanson passe, puis une autre et avec elles les mouvements s'enchaînent, Cass se trouve à attaquer des katas plus aériens tandis que non loin Dick virvolte avec grâce, pieds nus sur le tatami, son débardeur assombri de sueur dans le dos révélant le jeu aisé de ses muscles, le lacis de ses cicatrices.  
Leurs regards se croisent et elle sourit, impulsivement.  
"Tu avais raison."  
Une nouvelle chanson, un nouveau rythme, et leurs trajectoires se courbent l'une vers l'autre jusqu'à ce que que l'enchaînement se transforme en kata mirroir, leurs gestes se répondant sans se croiser ; avec la même sûreté que dans un combat mais pourtant infiniment différents, emprunts d'un élan, d'une jubilation qui l'enivre.  
La musique s'achève sans être immédiatement remplacée et ils s'immobilisent face à face, souffle à peine court.  
"Souvent ?", interroge Cass, et Dick hausse les épaules.  
"De temps en temps quand je n'arrive pas à méditer… Mais c'est beaucoup plus fun à deux. Alors, convaincue ?  
- C'est… différent", convient-elle. Puis, après une brève hésitation : "j'aime."  
Il penche la tête, comme s'il comprenait ce que cette admission signifie venant d'elle.  
"Encore ?  
- Encore."


End file.
